robinhoodfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Zeit des Wolfes (2)
Die Zeit des Wolfes (2) (The Time of the Wolf) ist die 26. und letzte Episode der britischen TV-Serie Robin Hood. Handlung Robin Hood und seine Anhänger sind Gefangene des Fenris-Kultes, der von Gulnar angeführt wird. Dieser plant über Engalnd zu herrschen, da die Truppen des Königs in der Normandie kämpfen und die Staatsmacht somit schwach ist. Robin ist davon überzeugt, dass Herne Gulnar aufhalten wird, doch dieser präsentiert ihm eine Lehmfigur, die das Antlitz Robins besitzt und durch ein magisches Ritual zum Leben erweckt wird. Die Kreatur, genannt der Zerstörer, hat das Wesen eines wilden Wolfes und auch Gulnar hat Mühe, sie zu beherrschen. Durch Hypnose erfährt Gulnar von Robin, dass Herne beim Ring der neun Jungfrauen zu finden ist. Der Zerstörer macht sich augenblicklich auf den Weg. Little John, der die verletzte Marion im Kloster von Halstead ließ, ist auf dem Weg zu seinen Freunden. Unterwegs wird er von Gulnars Kreatur angegriffen, kommt jedoch mit dem Leben davon. Die Soldaten des Sheriffs von Nottingham finden ihn. Robert de Rainault ist noch immer auf der Jagd nach Guy of Gisburne, von dem er weiß, dass er Zuflucht in der Grimstone Abbey gefunden hat. Da werden sie von Gulnars Männern angegriffen und triumphierend präsentiert Gisburne die Gefangenen seinem neunen Herrn. Dieser will den Sheriff auf seine Seite ziehen, der sich jedoch weigert und von Gulnar an Gisburne übergeben wird. Dieser sieht sich nun endlich in der Position, sich für all die Schmähungen zu rächen. Robin gelingt es, zwei seiner Wärter zu überwältigen. Er befreit seine Freunde und erklärt Little John, dass nicht er es war, der ihn angriff, sondern die von Gulnar geschaffene Kreatur. Diese gibt sich derweil ihrem Blitrausch hin und überfällt ein Dorf und töten dessen Bewohner. Gulnar verlangt von Gisburne als Probe seiner Treue die Tötung des Sheriffs. Doch Guy bringt es nicht übers Herz. In diesem Moment greifen Robin und seine Freunde an. Es kommt zum Kampf, in dessen Verlauf Gisburne und der Sheriff fliehen. Grendel versucht, Robin mit dessen Schwert Albion zu töten, unterliegt jedoch der Macht des Schwertes und stirbt. Als Gulnars Männer besiegt sind, stellt Robin fest, dass auch deren Anführer geflohen ist. Er schickt Little John und die anderen zurück nach Wickham, wo sie warten und die Hochzeit mit Marion vorbereiten sollen. Er selbst begibt sich zum Ring der neun Jungfrauen, um Herne zu retten. Derweil wird Marion in Halstead von schrecklichen Träumen heimgesucht und macht sich ebenfalls auf den Weg zum Ring der neun Jungfrauen. Unterwegs wird sie von de Rainault und Gisburne gesehen, die ihr folgen. Auch Gulnar ist auf dem Weg zu Herne, doch kurz vor dem Ziel sieht er sich mit dem Zerstörer konfrontiert, der seinen Erschaffer tötet. Herne wartet bereits auf seinen Sohn, muss aber erkennen, dass der Ankömmling nicht Robin ist. Dieser trifft ein, bevor der Zerstörer Herne töten kann und so kommt es zum Kampf zwischen den Mächten des Lichtes und der Dunkelheit. Robin gelingt es, seinen Gegner zu töten. Geimeinsam mit Herne verlässt er den Steinkreis. Kurz darauf trifft Marion ein und findet den Toten. Sie ist davon überzeugt, ein zweites Mal ihre große Liebe verloren zu haben und kehrt nach Halstead zurück. De Rainault und Gisburne nehmen den Leichnam mit sich nach Nottingham in der Überzeugung, dass Robin Hood endlich tot ist und das Treiben der Geächteten ein Ende hat. Unbemerkt von den beiden verwandelt sich ihre Trophäe zurück in einen trocknen Klumpen Lehm. In Vorfreude auf die Hochzeit kommt Robin nach Halstead, um Marion zu holen. Doch diese hat sich entschieden, als Nonne im Kloster zu bleiben. Auch als sie erkennt, dass der Tote nicht Robin war, bleibt sie im Kloster, da sie den Schmerz des Verlustes nicht noch einmal ertragen könnte. Voller Trauer nehmen Robin und die anderen Abschied von ihrer Freundin und schießen brenenden Pfeil in den See, an dem sie einst Abschid von Robin of Locksley nahmen. Auftretende Charaktere Erwähnte Charaktere *König John *Fenris Anmerkungen *Die Belebung der Fenris-Kraetur erinnert an die Legende vom Golem. Kategorie:Episode (TV-Serie, 1984-86)